


Promise?

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona is trying to find her place with the Legends but Sara doesn't make it that easy.Set during 4x10.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Oath.

Mona had never been good at deceiving people. Even simple acting was something that was beyond her. She had been in her high school drama club but she had been told she was overacting and was too dramatic, so she had been asked to help with the scenery instead. 

Not that she had been sad about it, it had been super fun to paint those sets and work during the play to shift them around. As much as she liked to be in the spotlight, working behind the scenes also had its merits. And it was okay that acting was just not for her, there were so many other things she could do. 

Especially when she thought that she had found her dream job and friends that shared her interests. Except, now that was all gone. Konane was dead and she was… something. A monster. Something she needed to tell the people who had taken her in, who had tried to help her, about. But she didn't know how.

She had tried to approach Sara, had tried to talk to her more than anyone else, because she was the Captain, she was the one who had promised to protect her. But Sara had lied to her and then under the influence of the truth bug exploded and yelled at her. As much as she was not good at deceiving people, Sara was apparently great. 

Because Mona had believed her, had believed that she could be part of the team, that she would be safe, that she was among friends. When Wolfie came out to protect her, to deal with those Time Bureau agents, she had let her also deal with Sara, had let all the pain and frustration out.

And that was when she had gotten surprised. When Sara didn't fight back, didn't yell at her, but apologized. Actually, truly apologized and promised to treat her better in the future. A promise that sounded like an oath, like something that truly had weight behind it.

Maybe Sara had not been lying about everything after all. Maybe she truly had found a family.


End file.
